primordial_conflict_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Primordial Demons
The Primordial Demons are the first demons, the creations of Zalgatoth, the second Rulers of Hell, their opposites are the Superior Proxies . Biography From the seven mouths of Zalgatoth, the Primordial Demons as well as the Greater Devils were created while his body become the Siege of Hell . The Primordial Demons became the rulers of Hell and they saw the Hell Watchers appear, they ask to the Watchers to keep the Siege of Hell . When they fought the angels, they were trapped in the Demon-Stones . However, the Hell Watchers still try to free them . Powers and Abilities As ones of the first beings in existence, the Primordial Demons are one of the most powerful entities in existence and are only equaled by his siblings, by the Ophanims, by the Rephanims or by the Archons and only overwhelmed by the Demiurges, by the Shards or by the Primordial Beings. * Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. the Prime Demons are only equaled by his siblings, by the Archons, by the Ophanims or by the Rephanims and are, so, even stronger than Lucifer. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, the Prime Demons know a lot of things. * Corrupting Effect: The Prime Demons can influence an individual and twist their soul or essence, they corrupted their Demon-Stones to the point that anyone who touch them will be corrupted . * Immortality: The Prime Demons have existed before the actuel universe and is over a billion years old. They can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time. * Nigh-Invulnerability: They cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm them, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm them are the Primordial Beings, the Shards, the Demiurges, a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or Ophanims-Level Entities. * Supernatural Concealment: They can conceal his presence from any individual weaker than themselves and cannot be found unless they wants to. * Super Strength: The Primordial Demons possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, they could send the likes of an Archangels-Level Entity into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for days. * Telekinesis: The Primordial Demons can move objects or beings with their mind. * Teleportation: The Primordial Demons can teleport anywhere in existence without any limit, however, it can take time, if they want to go on Hell, they can instantly teleport to it. * Demonic Possession: The Primordial Demons can, and need to, possess people to act in the physical world, their vessels will never age. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Archangels-Level Entities: The Archangel-Level Entities can only slightly harm them. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can instantly kill them. * Shards: The Shards can kill the Primordial Demons. * Demiurges: The Demiurges are the strongest hybrids and can kill the Primordial Demons. * Ophanims-Level Entities: The Ophanims, the Rephanims or the Archons are equal to the Primordial Demons and can kill them if they're weakened. Weapons Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. Primordial Demons' Swords: Their personal weapons can kill him. Gallery Mephistopheles (Karan Oberoi).jpg|Mephistopheles Baal (Jean-Luc Bilodeau).jpg|Baal Diablo (Nicholas Hoult).jpg|Diablo Mephistopheles (Demonic Form).jpg|Demonic Mephistopheles Baal (Demonic Form).jpg|Demonic Baal Diablo (Demonic Form-Without Souls).jpg|Demonic Diablo Diablo (Demonic Form-With Souls).PNG|Demonic Diablo (Siblings' souls absorbed) Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Demons Category:High-Tier Demons Category:Primordial Demons Category:Zalgatoth Category:Rulers of Hell Category:Rulers Category:Alives Category:Males Category:Secondary Villains Category:Ophanims-Level Entities Category:Strongest of Specie